Dear Lily and James
by Juut
Summary: 'Now Sirius has humiliated you enough, I would like to say a few words...' Damnit, Damnit, Damnit. Why did I choose Dorcas as my maid of honour again? LJ/songfic.


´Dear Lily and James. Now Sirius has humiliated you enough, I would like to say a few words.'

Damnit Damnit Damnit. Why did I choose Dorcas as my maid of honour again?

'We all know that James fell immediately for our Lily and she of course despised him at first. But luckily, in sixth year, she fell for him. And she fell hard, didn´t she ladies?'

All my old roommates giggled as I felt a blush form on my cheeks and I glared at the brunette in front of me. When I looked aside though, James gave such an enormous grin that I couldn't help but smile too.

'Well, don't glare at us Lils, we all know you say it was in seventh, but everyone knows of your denial in sixth! Soooo… we thought we could sing you a little song about this particular period in Lily's life.'

The audience applauded approvingly as I groaned. Damnit Damnit Damnit.

'This song is from a muggle movie, and we know that this secretly is Lily's favourite, because she can connect so well with the leading lady. So, I won't let you wait any longer. Here is Marlene, Mary, Lea and yours truly with… I won't say I'm in love!'

James sitting next to me chuckled when I gripped his hand while closing my eyes as my former best friends climbed onto the stage. When the music started and Dorcas pulled out a muggle-microphone I began to relax. They had to sing; not me. But then I noticed the red-haired wig… okay, maybe this wouldn't be so entertaining. And Dorcas began to sing:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that!<em>

Then the rest of them joined in and a tiny tiny tiny giggle escaped my mouth. They acted just like the muses in the film.  
><em><br>Who'd'you think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, you can't conceal it  
>We know how you feel and<br>Who you're thinking of_

But Dorcas with her stupid wig put her hands in her side, shook her head and pouted like a little child. O, my… I sooooo do never do that!  
><em><br>No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<br>You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh<br>It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
><em>It feels so good when you start out<em>  
><em>My head is screaming get a grip, girl<em>  
><em>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_You keep on denying_  
><em>Who you are and how you're feelin…<em>

And suddenly Dorcas got me out of my chair and clasping both of my hands in hers I had no chance to escape. She pushed me on the stage and threw a microphone in my hands.

_Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When you gonna own up<br>That you got, got, got it bad_

God, I would kill kill kill her! She knows I hate to hear myself sing… 'You go,' she mouthed. Damnit Damnit Damnit.  
><em><br>No chance, now way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

And from the other side of the stage they teasingly replied.  
><em><br>Give up, give in  
>Check the grin you're in love<em>  
><em><br>This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_You're doin flips read our lips_  
><em>You're in love<em>

_You're way off base_  
><em>I won't say it<em>  
><em>Get off my case<em>  
><em>I won't say it<em>

And now I dared to look at the audience, but the first and only one I saw, was James staring at me with that sparkle in his eyes. God, I loved him. _  
><em>

_Girl, don't be proud  
>It's O.K. you're in love<em>

I jumped off the stage, almost fell because of the stupid high heels Alice had borrowed me and walked towards him.

_Oh_  
><em>At least out loud…<em>  
>I sang, and sat down on his lap.<p>

_I won't say I'm in love…  
><em>And I kissed the soft skin below his ear. 'James, I love you…' I whispered.

The next moment he grabbed my waist and kissed me so passionately that I didn't hear the cat calls from his friends, nor the giggling from mine, nor the applause of the guests.

All I could see and hear and taste was him. 'James…' I breathed.


End file.
